Mags Greenwood-Paris
Born in Imforis the youngest of two brothers and the daughter of Nora and Breas Greenwood. She joined The Watch in 1611 after hearing about it from her husband, Charles Greenwood-Paris, since his sister, Ivy Paris is also a member. She has two sons, Yarra and Ed, who she and Charles adopted in 1613. She is completely deaf and mostly communicates via sign and the written word. She can speak although it sounds a bit weird and she can lip-read, but it's not perfect. Personality Mags can be a bit all over the place. Topics can and do jump frequently and she can get very excitable while doing so. She is calm when researching and she utterly focused. Appearance Tall, willowy with a light brown feathery hair that hangs past her shoulders. Her right eye is green while her left is brown. History Early Life Mags was born deaf, which was caught fairly early on. Her family didn't have a lot of money, but they did what they could to have doctors and mages check her over to see if anything could be done about it. Pretty much everyone was not okay with doing anything drastic on a young child and her parents were often reassured that Mags would grow up happy and healthy anyway. After one of these trips when she was five, Mags had had enough. Her ears just hurt and she wanted to be left alone! Her childhood home backed right up onto the outskirts of the Western Forest, so she ran into it. Being young and small, she could get through undergrowth an adult wouldn't be able to. While the Enemy hadn't taken refuge there yet, the Western Forest was no place for a small child. Luckily for Mags, she came across a fox den, with a vixen who had cubs. The vixen decided that this strange cub was clearly lost and abandoned and in need of protection. So wasn't too keen to give her back when her parents found them. A mage who could understand animals was brought in, and a deal was made. While in the forest, Mags was the vixen's cub. Outside she was the human's responsibility. While she was with the foxes, Mags was safe in the forest, mostly. There were still Fae and large carnivores inside the forest, not to mention fast flowing water and branches that don't hold as much weight as you think. It wasn't uncommon for her to babysit fox cubs as well, and as the original vixen passed on, none of the foxes really remembered why Mags was there, but went with it. She left home to go to Monacoil the June after she turned 15 (1599) and studied Fae and Fae Gardens. Before she left the foxes got together, since if Mags left they would no longer be able to look after her. Once fox was selected to become her familiar, and was named Rena. Adulthood Mags and Rena spent a year in Monacoil before heading out into Duilintinn to look for Fae Gardens. They spent most of this time camping out, and she already knew how to use a sling, make a fire and cook, so they managed just fine. The Overnight Defence Mags and Rena had gone home for the Winter Celebration, and had just gone to sit outside for some fresh air. The rest of the night they do not remember. They woke up outside their house with everyone else worried and panicking. Mags green eye was now a more vibrant shade, but for the first few months that seemed to be the only thing. However, over the next few months Mags discovered that her thoughts became more scattered and she became more distractable. Her eye would itch and she would become inexplicable irritable at random. May 1604 Mags and Rena travel to Fionport to work with and eventually join the Scholar's College. With how her mind was she couldn't safely work on Fae Gardens all year, and needed somewhere to write up and maybe even publish her research. September 1604 This is when she first spotted Charles, but they didn't really talk. She does notice that he goes this odd shade of pink around her. October 1604 She's swamped with work and her mind isn't co-operating and Rena is trying his best to help when Charles steps in. He's a Research Illustrator so he can give her a hand with her work. However, what really surprised her is that he says all this in slow, clumsy sign. She agrees, the two work together, and a bond forms. May 1605 She's the one who tells Charles to talk to his sister damn it! August 1606 Charles asks to court her, and she agrees, much to Rena's exasperation. 1607 She meets Ivy for the first time, and notices that Charles's description of her doesn't quite match up. Still, Charles didn't seem to notice, so Mags left it. July 1610 Charles proposes. Mags says yes. January 1611 Joins the Watch. She knew that Ivy had joined the Watch and was curious about it. She mostly does stuff in the Archives, keeping things organised, taking notes on what the Watch have on Fae, and some general admin work. She also is introduced to Ed, a young boy who is mute. She is asked to teach him sign, and while she's not thrilled at the idea, does it anyway. November 1611 Mags and Charles marry in Begdor. They'd been working on getting a house there and it all paid off in the end. Summer 1612 Mags meets Yarra, whom Ed has been following around. He joins in on their sign lessons, and Mags mostly thinks he's an older boy waiting out until he's of age. Rena is interested in him, which was a little unusual, but Mags thought nothing of it. Eventually Yarra asks Mags if she's a Changeling. He is not the first to ask and Mags gently informs him that she isn't. This seems to make Yarra panic and he runs off to hide somewhere. She finds him and Ed, with Ed trying and failing to calm the older boy down. She calms him down while is rambling on about him being his baby sister, who died before she had a name. Mags managed to calm Yarra down, and over time gets to know him better as he and Ed become inseparable. It turns out he is a Changeling, and from Tandeli of all places. August 1613 Mags and Charles adopt Ed and Yarra March 1614 Rena is sleeping more and is less mobile. Mags feared the worst, which was confirmed by several people. Rena is an old fox, and he's dying. Mags, Charles, Yarra, Ed and Rena travel to her old home of Imforis, where she takes Rena into the forest and to the old fox den. The foxes there no longer remember them, but they seem to respect Rena's age. While there, Rena passed on. Charles finds them, Mags crying over Rena's body. He comforts her, and slowly brings her back to the house. April 1614 Mags is struggling without Rena. He had been her ears for so long she was afraid to leave the house. To do anything really. Also during this month, Ivy arrived in Begdor, looking for Mags help with Fae and the Fae Realm, while offering her condolences for Rena. They end up doing the research with Mags hung over. Later she ends up in the middle of an argument about Ivy going into the Fae Realm to find her mother as well as Jen, and Mags told her that it was a stupid idea. Over dinner Charles tells her of a place in the Iolla Cliffs that has been doing some research in using dogs to help people who could see or hear. While Mags is nowhere near ready to replace Rena, she agrees to try it. They go, she has a look around, and agrees to take part in the study. July 1614 Mags brings puppy home, Blue, who is still training, but will help Mags as best he can. A few weeks later she brings home an older and much larger puppy, Aswulf, who Yarra had been silently pining after.